


My Somewhat Father

by jeaniusbell



Series: Narry One Shots [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sperm Donor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeaniusbell/pseuds/jeaniusbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall was just a sperm donor. Amelia was just a kid from his sperm. But she wanted to know him. And maybe he was okay with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Somewhat Father

In my world, my father did not know I existed, well, my actual father. I am a child of a sperm donor. My life sounds complicated, well, it is. I never knew my real father – the sperm donor – and the one who raised me, died just before I turned 11 years old. I miss him sometimes, because my mom changed. After he died, she became a workaholic, always working in the office. She was in line to be CEO for the big company, I think it is called _Star Night_ , for famous people – well, who were once famous. I do not know what they do, but it is helping those who were famous, and want to be famous, even if it is for a night. I guess that is why the name is a coincidence. She has also found a new man; his name’s Charles Williams. He is just as rich as my mom is, because he owns a hotel chain. It is fairly famous, for famous people. Maybe it was a coincidence for them to meet. Maybe I have over explained that… On to reality…

Now here I sit here, in the same sperm donor clinic my parents did almost 17 years ago, seeing if I can find out who my father is. The two people in front of my, a man and a woman, looked at me confused. They must have not expected me to come here and ask them.

“We would gladly help you figure out who your father is; we just need your birthday and legal full name.” The man said, as the woman nodded. I shrugged, more in an odd understanding way.

“I can tell you that, yeah.” I said, with a smile. “My name is Amelia Jane Valentine. I was born on April 12, 2025.” I said, concluding.

“Okay Ms. Valentine, we’ll be back in half an hour – or longer, maybe shorter – it depends on where the files are located.” The woman said, standing before the man.

“We’ll help you find your father, Ms. Valentine.” The man said, with a kind smile.

I sat in the office, watching the two leave the room. What does one do in an unknown office for possibly a half hour?

It seems weird, thinking that I sit here in an office, looking for my sperm donor father. It is mid-December, somewhat weird. I spent almost 6 years wondering what it would be like to meet my sperm father. I mean, I noticed that I looked a lot like my dad, expect I had my mom’s brown eyes. I had brown hair, while my mom had raven hair that currently had slightly visible brown highlights. My face did not even look much like my mom’s; it also did not look like my other father’s – the one who raised me – face. My mother never cared though, she was just glad to have a child. Not long after I was born, she found she could not have any more kids.

“Ms. Valentine.”

The man’s voice spoke as I sat there thinking. I looked up at him, as the woman had some files in his hands. They had smiles on their faces, must be good news.

“Ms. Valentine, we have your father’s information.” The woman said, with a bright smile, even bigger than before. “It didn’t take long.” The man said, joining in his partner’s information.

“It also won’t be long to find him.” The man said, as I had a confused face – or at least I hope it looked like that. “It looks like he’s in town this weekend, staying the Hotel Starlet.” The woman said, finishing what her partner started saying.

Hotel Starlet, that is the hotel my, kind of, stepfather owns. That means my sperm donor father, was, or is, or something, famous? I did not see that coming…

“Really, what’s his name?”

* * *

Here I stood, the middle of my stepfather’s hotel, looking for my, somewhat, father. I saw a group of celebrities talking in every part of the room, all happy looking. I walked up the desk, seeing that it was Brian – he was one of Charles’ favourite employees in this hotel.

“Hey Brian, is a, uh,” I hesitated, looking at the file in my hand. “Niall Horan?” I asked Brian.

“Yeah, sure he’s here. He just checked in…half an hour ago, I think.” Brain said, checking the clock. “Yeah, actually, it was 20 minutes ago.”

“Oh, well, is he down here? Or in his room?” I asked, trying not to sound, or look, suspicious.

“What’s up buttercup?” Brian joked. “No seriously, why are you being curious?”

“I can’t tell you that.” I said, chuckling a little. “Actually, you know how Mark wasn’t my father, right?” I asked. Mark was my father’s name, and McGregor was his last name. I think he was like Irish, or Scottish, or something European.

“Yeah.” Brian said, nodding. “Well…” I said, as slow as possible. “He’s the, sperm?” I said, hesitating the word sperm. Does that sound weird to you?

“He’s what?” Brian said, more like a whisper-yell.

“Yeah, I just came back from the sperm donor clinic. They told me he was here, kind of strange, but yeah.” I said, casually shrugging. It rather surprised me, being related to one of the famous ‘2010s’. Which is a term used for those who were famous during the 2010 decade. That means that his band mates kid are like my ‘cousins’ or ‘brothers’/’sisters’ – that kind of freaks me out. Thinking that I am kind of related to them. Heck, Simon Cowell is still famous nowadays, and he is like the creator of One Direction.

“Yo?” Brain said, waving his hand in front of me. “Oh sorry, I was thinking about everyone I am kind of related to.” I said, laughing – almost awkwardly.

“Well, he’s in room 210. I think he’s actually in the corner, with Harry Styles.” Brian said, pointing to corner in the far left. I looked, staring at the brunet. It is weird… Thinking that he once had dyed blond hair, and it was his signature hair colour.

“Okay. Wish me luck.” I said, exhaling slowly. “Good luck, Amelia.”

I exhaled, walking towards the person who is my father, and might accept that. He looked so happy. He was near his fifties, yet he didn’t look so old. That sounds offensive… I mean, he does not look like he is almost 50; he looks almost 35, maybe 40. I could barely see any wrinkles, I mean; I am probably like 20 feet away. While Harry, only a year younger, still looked young too. His hair went back to being straight, like it was when he was child. He decided to cut it when it did so, said the long hair was for his curls. I think I see Louis beside them, laughing.

 _10 fe_ et, I thought to myself. I was only around 10 feet away from telling him. I mean, I am pretty blunt about things, but I don’t know if I could just _tell_ him that I’m his sperm kid.

“Hi.” I said, in that awkward teenage tone that everyone should know by now. The three boys, correction: men looked at me, confused looks mostly. “Hi.” Harry said, in that slow tone everyone ‘fangirled’ over when they were my age – in the 2010s. “I’m Amelia.” I said, sticking my hand out, hoping one of them would shake it. Harry smiled, before shaking my hand. “I’m Harry.” He said, in that accent that made his name sound more like _‘Harreh’_. I giggled before saying, “I know who you are. That’s why I need to talk to you.” I said, sounding slightly serious.

“What is it?” Harry asked. I felt like Harry was the only one who cared at this point. “Actually, specifically, I need to talk to Niall.” I said, mentally panicking. I was worried, if he did not care when I was _‘just Amelia,’_ would he care if I were _‘Amelia my daughter’_.

“Yes?” Niall said, confused. _I am confused too_ , I thought to myself. “I don’t know if you want to talk…privately, or with Harry and Louis.” I said, uncertain about everything I ever knew – okay, not realistically.

“Um… They should be okay. Right lads?” Niall said, obviously looking for support. “Okay, I’m kind of nervous about this… So don’t worry if it sounds weird…” I said, hesitating every other word. “Okay, just go on with it, Amelia.” Niall said, as Louis nodded, and Harry just smiled softly.

“I’m your daughter.” I said, bluntly and awkwardly. I don’t know how that sounds, because it would be a mix of ‘carefree’ and ‘awkward’ – mostly awkward now.

“What?” Niall asked. “What?” Harry asked. “Huh.” Louis said. I just awkwardly chuckled. “Niall, when did you…conceive a child?” Harry asked. “Wait, how old are you?” Harry asked. “16?” I said, hesitantly answering.

“Niall James!” Harry yelled at Niall, even though he was beside him. “What?” Niall asked, like it was an oblivious thing. “You’re so stupid, and oblivious, and why do I love you?” Harry said, blubbering things together. “Huh?” Niall asked, confused. “We are together, and have been for more than 16 years, more than 17 at that.” Harry said. “Oh… I didn’t cheat though?” Niall said, looking at me, like I would help.

“Oh…” I said awkwardly. “You didn’t let me finish.” I said, before Harry interrupted me. “What do you have a twin? Or worse, a younger sibling who’s his child too?” Harry asked, kind of in a rude tone. “I’m sorry, that was rude. Go on.” Harry said, looking at the ground. Probably avoiding Niall.

“Okay. I’ll get to the point. I am from your sperm. However, not as you physically conceived me. I mean, you are my sperm donor, well, my mother’s. I wanted to meet you. Yeah…” I said, playing with my fingers slowly.

“Oh… Right. I did that sperm donor thing. Oh, shit… What if I have other kids…?” Niall said, looking frozen. “Wait, what?” Harry asked. “In 2024, before our album was released, and I was in the USA for a holiday, I went to a sperm donor clinic, because I knew I’d never have kids – physically from me, or a partner. I guess she’s the result.” Niall said, with a small smile. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t meet you before darling.” Niall said, holding his arms out – in a hugging motion. I smiled before walking into his hug.

“Aww.” Harry and Louis cooed, before joining the hug. “Welcome to the family.” Louis said, whispering. “Guys?” A British accent said. We pulled from the hug to see that Liam and Zayn showed up. “Hey.” Niall said. “Meet my, daughter?” Niall said, uncertain. “When did Harry give birth?” Zayn joked. “That’s rude Zayn – we all know Niall would be the woman.” Liam said, joking along with Zayn. They just looked at each other, before bursting into a laugh. “That’s mean.” Niall said, with a huff and crossed arms.

“But really… Where did she come from?” Zayn asked. “My sperm.” Niall said, simply. “We all know that… That’s how we have kids.” Zayn said, as if Niall was stupid. “No, I mean. I was a sperm donor…” Niall said. “Oh… That makes sense… You could never cheat on Harry.” Zayn said, cracking a smile. “I know…” Harry said, with an apologetic smile. “Yeah, he thought I cheated on him, about 17 years ago.” Niall said. “Ah, so you’re 16. What’s your name?” Liam said, finally speaking up again. “Amelia.” I said. “Amelia?” Zayn asked. “Oh, Amelia Valentine.” I said, smiling. “Valentine?” Harry asked. “Yeah, my mom’s maiden name was Valentine, until she married. Now she’s a widow. With a new boyfriend. That’s a lot of randomness… Sorry.” I said, shrugging a little.

“Our anniversary is Valentine’s Day.” Harry said, with a cheesy smile. “Yeah, we got married Valentine’s Day, in 2030.” Niall said, sharing the same cheesy smile as Harry.

“I’d love the stay and chat, but I see my stepfather. I should probably go see him – and explain why I’m in his hotel with, well, One Direction.” I said, waving to the group, before turning to see my stepfather.

“Wait!” Niall said, Harry beside him. “I want to see you more, maybe we could keep in contact?” Niall asked. “Sure,” I said, “Give me a number?” I asked. “Yeah, here.” Niall said, handing a card – kind of like a business card. “I’ll see you soon – dad.” I said, a small smile.

I walked towards my stepfather again, before turning and seeing the cheesy smile on Niall’s face.

* * *

I sat in the dining room of our house, my mom and stepfather sat with me.

“So, honey, how was your day?” Mom asked, taking a bite of her food. “Good.” I said, smiling a little. “Tell your mom why you were at my hotel today.” My stepfather said, he still didn’t know why I was there. “Oh, that was nothing…” I said, almost like a mumble. “What were you doing sweetheart?” Mom asked, curiously. I said:

“Oh, I met my, somewhat, father.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably a little unrealistic. Like why the fuck would Niall Horan just donate his sperm. Like he's already rich, he doesn't need more money from sperm donations.


End file.
